Can't Stop Coffin/Gallery
Images from the episode Can't Stop Coffin. Note: All images are put in order. Episode S3E2 What's he looking at.png|What's Russell looking at? S3E2 Pitcher.png|Cuddles makes his pitch. S3E2 Toothy's bat.png|'Fun Fact:' Beaver tails make perfect baseball bats! S3E2 Swings his tail.png|This is cheating. S3E2 Russell the catcher.png|Russell was once a member of a baseball team. S3E2 Hook ball.png|The Pirates! S3E2 Russell Baseball hook.png|Good catch. S3E2 Can't throw.png|Russell should have been wearing a baseball mitt. S3E2 Can't throw 2.png|Because there's no such thing as a baseball hook. S3E2 Sad Russell.png|Never catch a ball with a hook, He should know that. S3E2 Take it off your hook.png|This is the reason he was kicked out. S3E2 Just throw.png|He didn't use regulation equipment. S3E2 Cro baseball.png|Cro-Marmot brought his own bat. S3E2 Throw it to me.png|"Throw it to me!" S3E2 Miss.png|Miss. S3E2 You missed.png|Cro-Marmot is quite the pitcher. S3E2 He won't be back.png|Time for the team to look for a replacement. They'll need a new ball too. S3E2 Over the fence.png|Cuddles leaps over a fence to retrieve the ball. S3E2 Falling into hole.png|Most people would check the other side of a fence before jumping over it. Ctc_eyes_1.png|"Where am I?" Ctc_eyes_2.png|How did he fall in a closed coffin? S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 1.png|"GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!" S3E2 Gravedigger.png|Lumpy the gravedigger. Fun Fact: He killed at least half the people buried here. S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 2.png|Definitely not as planned. S3E2 A little dirt.png|A little dirt never hurt anyone. A lot of dirt is a different story. S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 3.png|"Ughh... I can't feel my fingers..." S3E2 Cuddles.png|Cuddles eyes are weird in this frame, am I the only one who thought this? S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 4.png|"AAAH! THE COFFIN'S BURNING! HELP MEEEE!!!" S3E2 Sniffing.png|What's that smell? S3E2 Steak.png|Mmm...steak. S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 5.png|"STOP THE FIRE!!" S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 6.png|Shouldn't it be dark again? S3E2 Watering the grave.png|Why is Lumpy watering a grave, where he buried a (previously) empty coffin? Must be a custom of his. S3E2 Hose stopped.png|The hose suddenly stopped working. S3E2 Gotta fix the hose.png|Lumpy goes to fix the problem. S3E2 Hose restarts.png|Well whad'ya know, it fixed itself! S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 7.png|"Wait, the water isn't stopping!" S3E2 Fixing the problem.png|The "proper" way to stop a hose. S3E2 Hose knotted.png|It worked! S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 8.png|"I'm... drowning... help..." S3E2 Lumpy in his truck.png|That truck is so small that one of Lumpy's antlers is sticking out. S3E2 Truck started.png|Lumpy finally gets it started. Ctc_oops.png|But forgot it was set in reverse. S3E2 Truck on grave.png|Whoops. S3E2 Truck on grave 2.png|Realizing he screwed up. S3E2 Truck on grave 3.png|Lumpy tries to move it again. S3E2 Defiled grave.png|What you would do to the grave of your worst enemy. S3E2 Evidence of Pop's wife or Cub's mom.png|Does this prove that Pop had a wife? Ctc_dirt.png|"Daddy, why are we covered in dirt?" Ctc_dead_cub.png|Clannad much? Husband loses wife followed by his child. Death: Cub S3E2 Gravestone.png|"Oh no, Cub!" S3E2 Cuddles under water.png|"I can't... take this... anym-" S3E2 Water problem.png|At least this solves your water problem. S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 9.png|"HEEEEEEEEELP!!!! A GIANT TRUCK!" S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 10.png|"AAAAAGHHH!!! MY FAAAACE!" S3E2 Fridge.png|Could a wooden coffin really be enough to plow a refrigerator into the ground? Maybe it's very soft ground. S3E2 Not a fridge.png|If it isn't the mole of the hour. S3E2 The blood fridge.png|The Mole opens the "fridge". S3E2 The Blood Eye Handy.png|The Mole mistakes an eye for an apple. Ctc_poor_cuddles.png|Despite everything, he's still alive. S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 11.png|"Put me out of my misery... please..." S3E2 Cuddles before death.png|Cuddles before death. S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 12.png|It didn't do any good though. Death: Cuddles S3E2 The blood apple.png|Fun fact: Eyeballs taste like apples. And lemonade. Miscellaneous S3E2 Can't Stop Coffin.gif|A GIF image of Cuddles' falling into the coffin. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries